Unexpected Guest
by xXChilayXx
Summary: When all goes wrong Ichigo trusts his hollow to get him somewhere safe. But where does Shiro take him? Only to the home of Ichigo's enemys... or rather ex-enemys now. AizenxIchigo
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, this is my first story that I have ever written in my whole life. I'm not much of an author, actually I'm an artist but I decided to try this out since I got the idea from a dream of mine. So here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. I don't own them.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

The meeting room in which Sosuke Aizen and his Espada sat was calm if a slightly tense. But what can one expect when in the same room as the man who can make you see anything that he wanted to. They were there to discuss their plans a bit more in depth but unlike most of Aizen's plans this one wouldn't be happening according to schedule.

Just as Aizen was about to speak a sudden reiatsu descended upon the meeting room just before a portal opened up. Now this portal wasn't like a senkaimon but it also wasn't like a garganta. It appeared to be a mix of the two gates.

Out of the portal came an orange and black blur that slammed onto the long table and slid to a stop in front of the lord and master of Las Noches. In the blurs path was a trail of deep crimson Blood. The blur groaned in pain but all of its concentration was on the portal that it came through.

The reaction was immediate. The ten Espadas were in battle stances, prepared for whatever might come through the portal next.

Three more figures appeared in the opening. One was a short woman with two long braids that had a metal loops on the end of each. She wore black shinigami robes with a white haori and had the second division symbol on the back. The second was an animal. Literally, he had the face of a fox or a dog maybe. He too wore black robes and had shoulder guards over his haori and large gloves that went up to his arms. He had the 7th Division symbol. And finally the third. He was a creepy man with black and white face paint. He had black robes and a bloated purple cravat. His symbol was the 12th's.

The little woman sneered as the orange haired shinigami raised himself so he was on his elbows but unfortunately he couldn't move his legs thanks to the 12th division captain's sword. On his wrist was a black band that suppressed most of his spirit pressure so that there was no way he could win this fight. They were fighting like cowards and he knew why. They were afraid of his true power. Right now he could only go into shikai.

The orange haired vizard raised his head and glared at them. His eyes showed no fear even when he would probably be killed. That was their mission. They were to arrest or kill the vizards before they became a threat and since Ichigo could never hide his spirit pressure, he was easily found and attacked. Ichigo took no notice of his surrounding otherwise he would have noticed that he was being glared at by a blue haired arrancar or that he was laying in front of his worst enemy. Or rather ex-enemy now. He had told Shirosaki, his hollow, to get him somewhere safe and he trusted his hollow to do so. So he didn't think to look around him.

"Bastards! You're too afraid to fight me at my full strength. All you are is cowards", he hissed at him. His eyes were beginning to turn gold and black from Shiro's influence. However that was all Shiro could do as the black band restricted his involvement. The orange haired vizards vision was wavering and he knew that he would soon black out but first he had to get away from them.

"You are a vile creature and as such you will be destroyed here and now!" said the black haired woman with the braids.

The three captains prepared to deliver the finishing blow that would kill him and make sure that he wouldn't be reborn or go to the soul society.

But before they could do anything else, the three captains had been slashed and pushed back into the portal by the espada. The lord immediately shut all passage between Hueco Mundo and the two other worlds.

The boy still on the table released a relieved breath and relaxed. Unfortunately he didn't stay the way for long. He tensed as he relised where he actually was. On instinct he turned his head and warm caramel brown eyes met with deep, rich coffee brown.

The vizards mouth dropped as he stared at who was supposed to be his enemy.

"S-shit!" Ichigo stuttered.

That was when his strength finally left him. He blacked out on the meeting table in front of Sosuke Aizen. And beside Ichigo's limp body was a white mirror of himself with black and yellow eyes.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

NA: I don't know what to do after this so I guess I'll figure something out if you guys like. I will love any suggestions that you have. Well I hope you guys liked it. Let me know.

Read an review

-Chilay


	2. Chapter 2

NA: Hey guys! I just read all of your reviews and I would like to thank everyone that either said how much they liked it or even gave me some suggestions. Here's the next chapter and I'm sorry if it's a little short but I've been busy and I've got some heath issues going' on so here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

_**PAGE BREAK**_

In Las Noches, lower arrancar were being knocked out and some even killed because of all the chaotic reiatsu that was flowing all throughout the building. The meeting room in which the thick reiatsu was coming from was much like the stock market in the real world. Arrancar were yelling over each other while Ulquiorra and Tosen tried to get them all seated again.

One of the Espada however was trying to get to the unconscious form still lying in front of Sosuke Aizen. He had bright teal colored hair and sky blue eyes. His mask fragment was in the shape of a jaw attached to the right side of his face. Grimmjow Jagerjaques was beyond pissed. He had wanted to kill that vizard ever since he'd first seen him. It didn't matter that the kid had beaten him. All he cared about was seeing the boy's blood on his hands.

Suddenly before Grimmjow could take one step towards the unconscious strawberry, a dark reiatsu was pressed down on everyone in the room. The only ones not affected were the three former captains. The reiatsu however wasn't from one of the traitors. No, it came from the bleached copy of Ichigo. His hollow, Shirosaki, was as pissed off as a wet cat. No one touches his King.

The Espada were all immobilized by his reiatsu so they couldn't even move to sit down.

"What do ya think yer doin'?" He snarled at the blue haired Espada.

"What does it matter to you? Who cares if that little shit" Grimmjow twitched his chin, indicated to Ichigo's crumpled form, "dies? No one. So I'm gonna take the brats life and then we won't have anything to worry about hi messing up our plans later and I'd have his life under my belt." Grimmjow sneered back.

The load snarl was Grimmjows only indicator that he had said the wrong thing. That and the big ass sword that was currently shoved into his chest.

"No one talks 'bout ma King like that. It ain't nice ya know." Shiro's voice was deadly calm and that was something rare on its own. Shirosaki would always raise his voice but when he was clam that when you knew he was beyond pissed off.

Blood slowly dripped down the Espadas chest and the hollow quickly yanked his white blade out of Grimmjows body. As the arrancar slide the ground with a cry of pain Shiro turned his attention to all the others in the room.

"No one is 'loud to touch Ichigo! Understand? If ya do out of some moment of idiocy then ya'll will look like a pin cushion when I'm done with ya. We Clear?" He snarled to every occupant in the room. When he turned his gaze on Aizen however he suddenly got a gleam in his yellow eyes. "You can touch him tho' cuz I got a feelin' that he won't mind it that much..."

Aizen smirked back at Ichigo's Hollow. "Of course" He said simply.

With a smirk of his own Shiro slowly disappeared back into Ichigo's mind to help his King heal.

When the hollow finally disappeared all the Espada let out a relieved breath. Everyone ignored the groaning Grimmjow and turned their eyes to the man at the head of the table that was rising from his chair. Aizen looked down at the vizard lying on his table looking quite dead. However the rise and fall of his chest proved otherwise. The teen was covered in slash wounds and even had a few of Soi Fon's butterfly on his body. There were scars that looked to be fairly new and some old. For a person with only their shikai and a reiatsu suppresser on their wrist, Ichigo had done extremely well against three captains who had no restraints at all.

Aizen turned his attention to his arrancar who were waiting for him to give them some orders on what to do now. "You are to go back to your rooms and stay there until notified." He kept his usual smile on his face and didn't show anything other than calm assertiveness. Aizen looked down at Grimmjow, "And someone take Grimmjow to the infirmary." His orders were swiftly carried out. Ulquiorra and Yammy picked Grimmjow up and left in the direction of the infirmary and the others went in the opposite direction towards their rooms. Even though they all did this without question some still grumbled and many sent questioning stares at the sleeping strawberry.

All that remained were the three traitors and Ichigo's bloody body.

"What are we gonna do with 'im?" Gin asked walking over to Ichigo's form.

"We should lock him up or even get rid of him now. The boy is our enemy." Tosen put his thoughts in.

"We shall treat him like we do any other guest we have. I'll take him to a proper room and start healing his wounds and when he awakes we shall find out what happened to get him here and why the captains were attacking a powerful ally such as him."

"He really has gotten strong hasn't he?" Gin's voice had a little bit of awe. This kid had only had his powers for a year and yet he could probably take on Tosen and win. "I bet they attacked him because of his hollow. Soul Society fears anything it can't control and Ichi-berry would never listen to old man Yama. I mean look at what he did when we took 'hime."

"Yes I wouldn't doubt that that was the reason behind this." Replied Aizen.

"If he is so dangerous then why are we keeping him alive? He will not follow us! He will just ruin our plans!" Yelled Tosen.

Aizens reply was simple, "Because this boy needs a place that he can fit in. He will never fit in with Soul Society the way it is now. They will forever watch him and will hate him. We are not like them. This is a place where there is both Shinigami and hollows. The two biggest parts of him are right here. This is where Ichigo truly belongs."

And with that Aizen picked up Ichigo's bloody and torn body and began walking towards Ichigo's new room. _Shirosaki was right to bring him here_, Aizen thought. _I will not let anything harm him and I will teach him how to use his power and to get stronger._

_**PAGE BREAK**_

NA: Well I hope that satisfied you guys for a while. Once again i will remind you that any suggestions will be helpful. I'll write the next part as soon as I can ok?

Review plz!

-Chilay


	3. Chapter 3

NA: I'm SOOOOOO SORRY! My computer has been a real bitch to me lately. It wouldn't let me use word so I could type out my chapters. And I've also been going through a lot of shit lately. You see I might have a condition called Endometriosis. It is very painful and it might also make me infertile. So in order to make it up to you guys I'm going to write a super long chapter. Enjoy! I had a hard time deciding what I was going to do once Ichigo was awake but I hope I lived up to your guys' expectations.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

To say that Ichigo was surprised when he woke up in a comfortable bed and not in a cell was an understatement. When he had passed out in front of Aizen, he expected to wake up chained to a wall in a room full of torture devices. However, here he was in a huge bed with bandages on his body. When he pulled one of the bandages away he saw that the slashes were almost completely healed. That meant that he had been here for a while. _It would explain why I don't hurt as much as I should have._ Ichigo thought to himself.

When Ichigo was finished inspecting himself for any injuries that didn't come here with him, he was slightly shocked.

'_Course you don't have any more injuries, King.' _Said a voice in his head. _'Would I really let those scum bags hurt you? I told 'em that they ain't loud to touch ya'. _ Shiro's watery voice said in a slightly smug tone.

'_What the hell did you do Shirosaki? What were you thinking taking me here! This is the home of many of my enemies Shiro! They're probably going to kill me or something like that. I'm so screwed'_. Ichigo practically screamed in his inner world. His head slumped in his hands.

'_You're fine King, they ain't gonna hurt ya. I brought ya here because this is a place where yer safe. If you wanna know how I know that, then look at this'._

Shiro brought up the memory of what Sosuke had said.

**FLASHBACK**

**"What are we gonna do with 'im?" Gin asked walking over to Ichigo's form.**

**"We should lock him up or even get rid of him now. The boy is our enemy." Tosen put his thoughts in.**

**"We shall treat him like we do any other guest we have. I'll take him to a proper room and start healing his wounds and when he awakes we shall find out what happened to get him here and why the captains were attacking a powerful ally such as him."**

**"He really has gotten strong hasn't he?" Gin's voice had a little bit of awe. This kid had only had his powers for a year and yet he could probably take on Tosen and win. "I bet they attacked him because of his hollow. Soul Society fears anything it can't control and Ichi-berry would never listen to Yama. I mean look at what he did when we took 'hime."**

**"Yes I wouldn't doubt that that was the reason behind this." Replied Aizen.**

**"If he is so dangerous then why are we keeping him alive? He will not follow us! He will just ruin our plans!" Yelled Tosen.**

**Aizen's reply was simple, "Because this boy needs a place that he can fit in. He will never fit in with Soul Society the way it is now. They will forever watch him and will hate him. We are not like them. This is a place where there is both Shinigami and hollows. The two biggest parts of him are right here. This is where Ichigo truly belongs."**

**FLASHBACK END**

Ichigo was silent. Once again he was shocked. _Why had Aizen done that?_

'_Listen King, You're safe here ok? Trust me; you have nothing to fear here. Not even Sosuke Aizen.'_

The orange haired vizard sighed. All he had left was his hollow and if he didn't trust him then who could he trust. 'Fine. I'll trust you, but if he does anything then I'm gone. Got that? And you can't complain when I do leave.'

_**PAGE BREAK**_

To say Grimmjow was pissed wasn't taking things far enough. How dare that lower hollow treat him that way? He was an Espada for fucks sakes. He would get his revenge and then he would kill that orange haired brat. But before he killed Ichigo, the boy would experience the worst things that the blue haired arrancar could throw at him.

Grimmjow smirked and continued down the hallway to his room.

But things take time he reminded himself before he entered his room to start plotting the Strawberry's demise.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

After Ichigo had gotten up to relieve himself he took his time going around the room inspecting his new living quarters. He knew that he would eventually have to talk about what had happened between him and the Soul Society, but he had a feeling that the former captains already knew about why he was here. Or at least had an idea of what was going on.

The room was nice and cozy. Even if he couldn't go back home to the real world he could imagine that he would be calling this place home in the near future.

The room was almost completely white, with a few exceptions. The couch was black and so was the bed and table. There was a large window that over looked the blank sands and the few dead trees that was the landscape of Hueco Mundo. The everlasting moon shining into the room.

Ichigo went over to the window and sat in the window seat. After a few minutes of watching the sands being moved by the wind, Ichigo yawned. He was still tired even though he had slept for what was probably a few days. Too tired to move back to the bed he placed his head against the window and slowly fell asleep thinking about what he was going to say to his now ex- enemy.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Sosuke Aizen walked down the hallway to a certain orange haired Vizards room. The boy had been asleep for three days now and Aizen was starting to worry. He and Gin had visited many times, hoping the boy would wake up during the time they spent in his room. Sadly the boy had yet to wake. Right now he and Gin were bringing their dinner to Ichigo's room where they could eat and watch the Vizard sleep.

When they reached the door, Gin opened it with one hand while carefully holding his lunch with the other hand. The two former captains walked into the room with their attention on their food, careful not to spill anything. So they were unaware of the stirring Strawberry in the window.

Once they had everything set down they both looked over to where they had left the sleeping boy. But when their eyes landed on the empty bed they both froze. Confusion crossed their faces and they looked to the light that was on in the bathroom.

"Ichi-Berry?" Called Gin.

Aizen let his reiatsu sweep the room looking for the vizard. He found him at the exact moment that he replied to Gin's call.

"It's Ichigo to you, Fox face", said Ichigo's slightly hoarse voice from over by the window.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Ichigo was having a nice sleep, well that was until the sound of the door opening stirred him from his peaceful rest. When he turned his head to the door he was slightly shocked to see both Gin Ichimaru and Sosuke Aizen coming into the room with two trays of food. They didn't seem to notice him so he decided to stay quiet for a while and see what they would do. After they were both settled they looked over to his now empty bed and Ichigo watched in amusement as they froze, they're faces showing confusion. But then Gin called out for him.

"Ichi-Berry?"

That irked him a little and he replied with his usual scowl plastered on his face. "It's Ichigo to you, Fox face."

They both turned to him, relief clear on their faces.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake, Kurosaki, you had us worried." Said Aizen as his mask returned.

"Sorry about that, Shiro wouldn't let me out until he was sure I was gonna be okay, "replied Ichigo.

The smell of the food hit his nose and almost immediately Ichigo's stomach reacted with a fierce growl, making its owner blush an interesting shade of red.

"You hungry Ichi-berry?" Asked a snickering Gin.

Not trusting his voice Ichigo just nodded his head and watched as Gin flash stepped out of the room and returned a few seconds later with another tray full of food. Gin placed it on the table next to his own and sat down. That's when Ichigo realised they were acting like one would around a frightened animal.

Sighing Ichigo got up from his place by the window and cautiously made his way over to the table. Being very wary of the two former captains, he sat across from the two older males.

"So I'm guessing you guys want to know about why I ended up on your table huh?"

Aizen was quick to reply, "It would be helpful to know why the Soul Society decided to attack one of their most powerful allies." Gin stayed silent but he nodded his agreement.

"Well, it's kind of a long story but I guess I'll tell you," then like an afterthought he added "Remind me to kick Shirosaki's ass later too."

And with Gin still snickering he started his story about what he found out and how it led to the almost deaths of his family and friends.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

NA: Alright guys that was the third chapter. I hope you like it. Let me know and if you have any suggestions I will gladly take a look at them.

Review Plz

-Chilay


	4. Chapter 4

NA: Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't posted any chapters lately but I was bored today so I decided to look at my emails. Someone reviewed and it totally boosted my eagerness to write another chapter. So this chapter is all about what happened between Ichigo and the Soul Society. I want to thank those who reviewed and even more thanks to Safuuru. And btw I'm not doing any Grimm bashing. It's just the way he is in the show and I decided to use it.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or its characters and I never will.

It had been a normal day just like any other. There were hollows, school and surprise attacks from Goat-face.

Ichigo was walking home from school with his school bag over his shoulder, when he felt like he was being watched. However when he looked around he could see no one. Shrugging off his instincts and his hollows warnings Ichigo continued on the path to his home. He yawned; it had been a while since he had gotten a good night's sleep. With the continuous hollows and Grimmjows repeated appearances he had gotten little sleep. He could practically feel the weakness that his body was giving off due to lack of sleep and he was worried that he might end up getting himself killed. So later that night he would be calling Uryuu to see if he could take over the hollows for a night or two.

When he got home he automatically dodged his father's surprise attack.

"YOU'RE LATE! HOW COULD YOU BE LATE FOR YOUR SISTERS WONDERFUL MEAL MY SON?" Goat face yelled as his son dodged and he hit the wall.

Ichigo growled back "What do you expect when you give a teenager a sev-"

Ichigo's response was cut off when Karin screamed from upstairs. Ichigo acted on instinct and ran upstairs and into his sisters' shared room to find that someone in form fitting black clothing holding a zanpakuto and swinging it at his young sister. Within one second Ichigo had pressed his badge to his body and blocked the assassin's zanpakuto with his own. That's when all hell broke loose.

Shinigami came crashing into Ichigo's home. He quickly knocked out the assassin in front of him then he grabbed Karin and ran downstairs where his father was in his Soul Reaper form. Ichigo decided to think about that later as he put Karin down and slashed at another assassin. There were lots of them but he wouldn't let them hurt his family. However there were more than he and his father could handle. Luckily in the nick of time there was a flash or purple and another of green.

Urahara and Yoruichi stand beside Ichigo as most of the assassins lay on the floor groaning in pain.

"Thank kami we're not too late to help." Urahara gives a sigh of relief and then turns to Ichigo, "They are after your friends as well Ichigo, I suggest that you go and make sure that they are all right. We will take care of things here then we will meet up with you later."

Ichigo nodded and gave a short 'thanks' before heading in the direction of his friends' reiatsu.

When Ichigo got there, some Shinigami were attacking his friends but not many so his activated his bankai and took them out. When he was finished he turned to his friends to see if they were hurt. Orihime had her shield protecting everyone from the previous hits from the zanpakuto.

"Are you guys alright?" Ichigo asked as he landed beside them and Orihime took down her shield.

"Yes we're fine Kurosaki, though what took you so long?" asked Uryuu in that smug tone of his.

Chad just 'Hm'ed and nodded his head. And Orihime blushed but nodded.

"I was a little busy dealing with the ones who were attacking my family. Urahara should be here in a minute. He and Yoruichi came to help us out and that's how I was able to come to your help." Ichigo explained.

True to his word Urahara showed up in a few minutes with Isshin following close behind.

"Ichigo I think it's time you and your and your friends and family went in hiding for a while. It is obvious that soul society has decided to act on the discovery of your hollow and they will be after you until you are dead or they have you in prison for the rest of your life." Urahara said, being serious right now.

Ichigo's face turned in to a look of betrayal. He just couldn't understand why they would do this to him. All he had ever done was protect them and save them and help them. But just because he has a hollow they were going to throw that all away just because they were suspicious of him betraying them and joining Aizen?

' '_m sorry King. But soul society won't back down. The old man doesn't like how you won't follow his orders and they've just been itching to get rid of a boy who once was known as a ryoka.'_ Shiro said in his head trying to clear some of the rain clouds that were forming in Ichigo's inner world.

Ichigo ignored him even though he knew the hollow was right, he just didn't want to believe that soul society would betray him.

With a sigh of frustration Ichigo sent his family and friends away to go into hiding. He would not back down. But he wouldn't be stupid either; he was going to the vizards to ask for help.

So with Urahara taking his loved ones to a secure hiding spot Ichigo turned to head in the direction of the Vizards hideout. When Shirosaki's voice rang loud in his head.

'_KING! LOOK OUT!'_

Shirosaki's worried and frantic voice reached his ears but sadly he was too late. Ichigo was already falling into unconsciousness as the 12th division captain crackled behind him. Kurotsuchi had hit him with his zanpakuto making him unconscious and paralyzed. The mad scientist picked up his new specimens body and opened up a senkaimon to the soul society.

When Ichigo woke up, he found himself strapped down to an operation table. The sixteen year old struggled as hard as he could but no matter what he did, he just couldn't get free. He sighed in frustration when a whiny voice penetrated the silence around him.

"Well, you certainly woke sooner than I would have expected"

The 12th division captain took a syringe full of a cloudy substance and injected it into Ichigo's body. Ichigo could feel it running through his veins. It was cold and painful but he refused to cry out in pain.

"What the hell did you put in me? What do you think you're going to do!"

"I'm going to experiment on you and that substance was to make it so that you would be paralyzed but still be able to feel pain and not pass out." The mad scientist replied as cut open Ichigo's stomach and began digging. And with that, Ichigo's torture began.

For several days Ichigo's body was messed with. The captain kept putting things in him that made him sick and other things that made his body burn. The mad man would cut open parts of his body and dig around to see what would happen. Muscles were ripped out and samples were taken. Then one day things got worse

As usual the scientist came in but today he had two daggers with him. One looked like a small zanpakuto and the other was a white dagger with an almost sickly green aura.

Ichigo open his eyes to look at his torturer. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy from crying but his eyes still had the determined glare and the fire in his eyes only burned hotter.

"It's time to try something new, not that your hollow has decided to help you out with the pain"

Ichigo's hollow had been taking over in order for his king to rest a little and not have to face so much pain. Shirosaki had a higher tolerance for pain but he too had his limits and they would soon discover them.

The scientist approached the restrained boy with the normal dagger first. He slashed a long cut across Ichigo's abdomen and he cried out. But then the hollow took over and for him the pain was nothing. This however didn't faze the scientist like it usually did. The man switch daggers and this time slashed a cut with the white and green dagger. In both the outside world and Ichigo's inner world, Shirosaki screamed in severe pain. Ichigo took control but as soon as he did so the scientist slashed him with the regular blade. Ichigo and Shiro kept switching trying to relieve the pain but the man was too fast and they were too tired. This went on for a few hours until Ichigo's body was covered in blood and his body was burning. When the man finally pulled back he spoke.

"This is a fitting punishment for your hollow powers. The information we gather for you will be of great use to us. I will be back tomorrow so that we can play some more". And with that he left the vizard on the table sobbing in pain.

In Ichigo's inner world the two look alikes were sobbing as they leaned on each other for support. Ichigo's mind was in disarray. His feelings of betrayal ran deep in soul and he knew that if they didn't get out here soon they would die.

"Shiro, we need to get out of here."

"I know King. But if we try what I thin' we should it's gonna hurt. Ya sure ya can handle that king?"

"Of course i can now what do you have planned"

"Well if you and me and the old man push all of our reiatsu out then maybe we can get out of these bindings and get out of this place".

"But where would we go? We have no clue where Urahara took my family or friends."

"Just leave it to me King"

"Fine just take me somewhere safe."

"Got it"

And with that the three all pushed their reiatsu out as much as possible. The bindings holding Ichigo's body down disintegrated. With Shiro taking most of the pain, Ichigo sat up and almost fell to the floor as a wave of vertigo hit him hard. Once he was able to move without the feeling of wanting to vomit he moved over to the door to get out of the reiatsu sucking room so that Shiro could get them out.

Alarms were going off in all of Soul Society, as the figure limped out of the room. His Soul Reaper clothes were in rags but that still covered him enough. Unknown to him three captains were racing to the hallway in which he stood.

_Hurry the hell up Shiro, We're gonna get caught!_

'_Shut up I'm tryin'. It's hard to open one of these things when you can't control ya power Aibou'_

_Well try har-_

Ichigo's thought was cut off as something black wrapped around his wrist effectively cutting his power in half. Then with a stab of pain in his back a black butterfly appeared in-between his shoulder blades. Moving as Quickly as he could he rolled out of the way of the second hit that would have killed him. He turned to see three captains behind him.

There behind him was Captain Soi Fon, Captain Komamura and Captain Kurotsuchi. Soi Fon had her zanpakuto in shikai and so did Komamura.

"Stop Ichigo Kurosaki, you are not allowed to leave. You are scum and you will die here." The small captain yelled in anger and once again attacked. Ichigo dodged and summoned his sword to his hand. It was a trick that Shiro taught him.

"Why are you doing this? All I've ever done was help and save you guys. I haven't done anything and what did my family and friends do to deserve any harm. They did nothing!" Ichigo yelled in anger.

"The family members are liabilities and your friends are in our way. You're an abomination!" Komamura yelled in disgust.

'_Finally'_ Shiro thought

And it was then that the portal opened and Komamura chose that second to hit Ichigo with one of his enlarged fists. Ichigo flew into the portal with the captain following close behind him.

NA: Alright guys that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time

Read and review

-Chilay


	5. Chapter 5

NA: Hey guys my internet was down for like three days after I last updated so I couldn't do anything but write. Here is the next chapter thought I'm not too sure if I like it or not. Just be patient please? I was having a hard time in deciding what I should do after Ichigo had told his story but here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters.

When Ichigo was done telling his story, his mood was so dark that the killing aura coming from him could be felt in all of Las Noches. The orange haired teen was not in a good state of mind after telling Aizen and Gin of Soul Society's betrayal.

The hurt and anger of what the people he had fought to protect had done to him was so overwhelming that the normally caring Vizard was in a state of depression.

The scars on Ichigo's body ached as if reminding him of what that crazed scientist had done to him and his white counterpart. Even though most of his wounds have healed Ichigo's body was scarred with more than just battle wounds, he now had wounds of betrayal too.

The white room was deadly quiet. The two traitors sat in a state of shock, though they did not show it. The idea that this boy was affected by the corruptness of soul society so much in so little time was amazing. And to top it off the boy hadn't broken or shut down. No, he was here talking and functioning, letting other know of what he had gone through. Ichigo was letting his pits of fire burn hotter everyday those betrayers were still breathing.

"Ichigo", Gin said, speaking seriously with no grin. "We know you're pissed about this but you can't let revenge take over your life."

"I know that, I'm not stupid. But they will pay by the time I'm done." Ichigo muttered. "But I will make them wish that they hadn't betrayed me."

"So I wouldn't be wrong in assuming that you'll be joining our side in this fight." Aizen didn't ask, it was more of a statement.

"Yes, but first I need more training. Kido is my weakness and they know that. If I join the fight without mastering kido then I might as well hand myself over with my reiatsu sealed."

"Then Ichi-berry me and Capt'n Aizen will teach ya. We can teach ya other stuff too but what 'bout yer hollow? We could have one of the arrancar teach and train with ya for your hollow stuff." Gin said with a happy grin on his face.

Ichigo simply nodded. For some reason he felt safe here. Even though these people had tried to kill him more times than he could count he still felt as if this was where he was supposed to be. The teen felt as if these people would turn on him just because he was different.

"If there if anything that I will do before Soul Society falls is make them think that I am just as much a bad enemy to have as Aizen is." And with that Ichigo dug into his cold food, determined to make himself Soul Society's worst nightmare.

After all they do say that nothing helps a bad mood like spreading it around.

It had been about a week since Ichigo had told his story to Gin and Aizen. Right now he was walking to another training session with Aizen. His schedule was very busy with trying to fit everything in as soon as possible. Every morning he would go to breakfast then head to a 2 hour long session with Gin for kido then two hours with Starrk to work on his hollow abilities and then after lunch he would work with Aizen on anything that the older man decided.

Aizen was a good teacher for the most part. Ichigo had only ever trained with either Urahara or Yoruichi, so having someone who is above then in both skill and reiatsu was a good learning experience. And of course he was learning how to fight better. Sparring with Aizen really helped him become stronger. The difference in their skills was undeniable, but that just mad Ichigo want to work harder. For some reason he wanted to the one person to be able to stand on level ground with the lord and live to see another day.

The training was hard but that was to be expected. However, this was how Ichigo learned the best. All of the training that he has ever done was by someone much stronger than himself and t was done hard and fast. He had a learning curve that bested even Gin's. Even though Ichigo's muscles begged him to take a break, he pushed forward. The results of such were already showing. His base speed was increasing and he could feel the muscles in his body gaining a higher strength.

Training with Gin had been a hell of a lot less rewarding. Kido was so horribly hard for him. Whenever he tried a simple easy hado he either put too much reiatsu and it would explode in his face or he would put too little and the little ball of light would fall pathetically on to the ground in front of his feet. And of course, Gin would snicker and tell his to try again while giving him some pointers on what to do, and what he was doing wrong.

When Gin had tried explaining what to do Whit Ichigo's reiatsu, the teen had just given the sly fox a blank look and said "That confuses me more than how Orihime can eat her own food". And with that Gin started rolling on the ground as he laughed at the teens obvious frustration on the matter.

Ichigo collapsed on the ground, completely exhausted. He groaned as he felt his muscles begin to stiffen already. He had now been training on just simple fighting with a sword for over three hours. Normally that wasn't anything for the teen, but when Sosuke fucking Aizen was the opponent, he was at a loss of how to actually land a hit on the illusion master.

Aizen stood over the boy. He was learning faster than what any normal person would be capable of. But the teen wasn't normal; He had a combination of all things in him. He was a Hollow, a human and a Soul reaper. Any normal situation would have to be re-evaluated just so that some could just begin to understand how the boy did so well in such a short amount of time.

Aizen however, didn't need any re-assessing of the boy. Most would think of the vizard as just some over confidant punk who had an obnoxiously large sword. Most though the boy stupid and incapable of a strategy to save his life. But they were all wrong, and they had fallen for the boys ploy. Ichigo didn't want people to think he was smart. For what reason the overlord didn't know but it had worked. Everyone the teen met, they all underestimated him. In a way Ichigo was a lot like himself but to a lesser degree.

Ichigo's presence had awakened something in the lord that had the man questioning some of the thoughts that passed through his head when he thought of or saw the boy fighting. Ichigo had a natural grace about him. And the way the vizard fought was with raw power and determined stubbornness. And what was more was the fact that almost every person the boy came in contact with was eventually turned into an ally or a friend.

Aizen paused for a moment as that thought entered his head. _'I guess that would apply to me as well'_. The two of them had fought and look where they ended up. Ichigo was in the middle of a nap on the ground after another hard training session with Aizen. A warm feeling formed in Aizen's body as he looked at the peaceful face of the sixteen year old. When the boy slept it was the only time that he looked his age. The caramel brown eyes that had seen more than most grown men were closed lightly and His usual scowl gone from the teen's attractive face.

'_Wait… Attractive? Since when did he think the boy was attractive?'_ Aizen clamped down a sigh and picked the teen up to carry Ichigo to his room for a much needed sleep. He ignored his thoughts and the soft whisper of his own swords words in his mind as he placed the teen on the bed and left after a final glance at the teen.

'_Do not ignore your emotions…. You will not be rejected'_

NA: Well that's all folks please review. I have no idea how to wright a normal conversation between Ichigo and Aizen I don't want to make them seen too out of character. PLEASE I NEED HELP!

Please help me with thin guys I'm begging here man!

-Chilay


	6. Chapter 6

NA: Hey guys! I know I just updated but I'm bored at home in pain so I decided to put up another chapter. One of my reviewers gave me a really good idea and I plan on using it. But…. I just got to figure out how to use it in my story.

Btw there are two stories that I need help finding on fan fiction. One of them is an AizenxIchigo story where Ichigo is in Hueco Mundo and he gets attacked by lupey and also he begs Aizen not to kill his friends. The second is a GrimmjowxIchigo story where they are roommates and they are both on the basketball team with Grimmjow as captain. Grimmjow sings a song that is called the breakup song by American hi five and what he is basically saying is that he gives Ulquiorra up for Ichigo

If you guys could help me with this that would be great. I need to find these stories because they are driving me nuts.

Well on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters!

_**WARNING THERE WILL BE AN ATTEMPT AT RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

Ichigo ate his breakfast in his room this morning because both Aizen and Gin suggested that he take a break from training to let his wounds heal a little more. Of course, He had protested loudly about it and about how he couldn't just sit there while everyone else continued to move forward. In response Gin had just said that he was already far beyond everyone else in their training.

Even though the two ex-captains thought he was improving, Ichigo felt differently when it came to his kido training. There was just so much he didn't know and for once his training wasn't progressing as fast as he would have liked. He couldn't even control his reiatsu and that was one of the main parts that you have to master in order to prefect kido.

The vizard set his fork down with a sigh as he finished his food. His thoughts were going nuts and he didn't know how to make them calm down.

'_Maybe ya should take to th' old ma, King'_

'_And how would he be able to help me? You're both a part of me so if you knew something I would know it too right?'_

'_Well it doesn't work that way in th' real world King. Even if we know somethin' ya may know it too, but ya may not know that ya know it, understand?'_

'_No, but you did just succeed in giving me a royal mind fuck, Shiro'_

'_Just go an' talk to th' old man King.'_

'_Fine, but I better get some answers Shiro, or I'll be even more frustrated.'_

And with that Ichigo fell back on his bed and entered his inner world to talk to his zanpakuto. He didn't notice the almost completely suppressed reiatsu heading his way with a sinister intent.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he saw a light blue sky with clouds floating sideways as they passes the equally sideways building.

He sat up and looked around, when suddenly a pasty white face with gold on black eyes was no more than two inches from his own face.

"GAH! Fuck Shiro, what the Hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo asked/yelled as he pushed his hollow away with enough force to make the albino fall on his ass.

"Oh come on King, I was just testin' yer reflexes" The albino crackled at the startled expression on his Kings face.

"Bastard" Ichigo hissed as he momentarily forgot why he was there in the first place as prepared to pounce on the bastard albino. But before he could launch at the hollow, the calm voice of his zanpakuto cut through his anger.

"You wished to speak with me, Ichigo" Ichigo looked toward Zangetsu. The zanpakuto stood on his pole, staring at the two as if they were just misbehaving children.

Ichigo stood up and make his way to the old man. "I'm having trouble learning things that should be easy to me. I need your help. Why can't I control my reiatsu and why is kido so hard for me?" Ichigo asked in frustration.

The old man regarded the child calmly before asking a question of his own "why is it now that you chose to think about your actions? About your abilities?"

That made Ichigo stop short. What did he mean Think about my abilities? It never mattered so I never thought of them, they were just there. Always.

"You've changed, Ichigo. It's true your powers were always there like now, however, they only were because you believed in them and yourself. With this kido training you are unconsciously thinking that you will never master it. That is your down fall. Not once have you ever worried about whether or not you had the ability to achieve your goal. You always charged in believing that you could beat anything that got in your way." The zanpakuto sighed at his owner's silliness. "You need to start believing in your power again. Believe in both me and Shirosaki, we will be there for you. That is why you have not been able to learn kido."

Ichigo was in shock. He had been thinking about how he wouldn't be able to learn kido so soon. That if Renji couldn't then he might not be able to. He had been crippling himself with his stupid thinking. 'Damn, sometimes it sucks being smarter than what others think. I was overthinking the whole thing'

Ichigo looked at both his power sources and bowed his head. "I'm sorry to you both. I was overthinking it and I didn't believe in your guys' power. Thank Zangetsu for helping me, even when I turned my back on you."

"It is understandable Ichigo. I will always be there for you even when you think too much. Now there is something else that has been bothering you since you started your training with Aizen. You cannot hide your feeling from us Ichigo."

Ichigo silently cursed in his head. He had been hoping that the zanpakuto wouldn't take notice of his warring emotions. Ever since he had been told he was welcome here he had been feeling safe whenever he was near Aizen. When the man would look at him he would have to fight a blush most of the time and it was starting to grate on his nerves. Ichigo had known for a while that he was gay and had accepted it a long ago as well. But not many guys had sparked an interest in Ichigo. But then along comes Aizen and he turns into a blushing school girl.

"There is nothing to worry about Ichigo. You need to open up to someone outside of your own mind. You would not be ridiculed for needing to talk to someone other than us. You have never opened up to anyone ever since your mother died and it's time you did. Let out all your frustrations and worries and fears for him to help you with. Trust him, Ichigo"

Before Ichigo could respond he was jerked out of his inner world as he felt a collar slip around his neck and lock shut. Before Ichigo knew what was happening, his reiatsu suddenly shrunk into his body and it too was locked away.

Ichigo tried to move his hands to his neck but they would budge. He looked up to see then tied to the head board. Fear and panic started to rise in his mind as he turned his head to look at who had done this.

The gleaming cyan eyes were filled with lust and malice. Grimmjow Quickly gaged his prey so he couldn't yell for help. He smirked down at the struggling boy. "Now it's time for you to pay for disrespecting me Soul reaper". And with that he started ripping off the black and white clothing that prevented him from fucking the berry into the bed. The blue haired arrancar ripped off the shirt and then the pants. Once the berry was naked, Ichigo started fighting even more. He tired kicking at the arrancar but the man just pinned his legs with his body. The arrancar sliced at Ichigo's skin with his nails making gashes along Ichigo's hips and chest. He ignored Ichigo's muffled screams.

"When I'm done with ya, you'll regret ever pointing a sword at me" with those words spoken Grimmjow start undressing himself. Grimmjow flipped Ichigo on his stomach and rubbed the head of his erection along Ichigo's ass. The boy whimpered in fear. His hollow was screaming and yelling curses as he was trapped. Shirosaki was unable to help his king. He was useless.

As Grimmjow was ready to thrust into Ichigo's virgin hole a large blast echoed in the room and a heavy spirit pressure descended upon him preventing him from moving or talking. He way torn off of the crying boy and thrown against the wall.

Aizen had been discussing Ichigo's training with Gin when suddenly Ichigo's reiatsu disappeared. Immediately panic flowed into his mind. Usually Aizen would act calmly but with Ichigo he never could be sure of what he would do lately. With a glance at Gin who had an equally worried look on his face they both started flash stepping to Ichigo's room. Gin had become friends with Ichigo in the short time that he had been here but that was no shock. As they neared the room they noticed a dark reiatsu that was filled with lust and malice.

Once they arrived at the door it was barricaded. With a quick hado the door was blasted open and there was Grimmjow about to forcefully penetrate Ichigo. Aizen control snapped. He let his angry reiatsu rest on Grimmjows shoulder and Grimmjow froze. With his reiatsu alone he flung Grimmjow at a wall where Gin held him with Shinso at his throat.

Aizen went over to Ichigo's naked form. There were cuts and gashes all over his body and the boy was shaking and crying. Aizen released the boys' hands from their bonds. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped the young vizard in the blanket. Once Aizen was sure the boy was completely covered he lifted him up in his arms, hushing the boy's frightened whimper and turned to leave the room. Without turning his head to address Gin who looked ready to kill the arrancar. "Put him in a cell with no reiatsu we will deal with him later". And with that he left for his room to heal the traumatized boy. Gin would follow after he was done with Grimmjow.

Ichigo had passed out after being hushed by Aizens' soft tone. When he woke up he was in an overly large uniform that looked suspiciously like the overlords. He turned his gaze to said man who was reading a book by his bed. A thought struck him at that moment that he isn't in his own bed but the bed of the man before him.

He tried speaking but all that came out was a pathetic squeak. Aizen lifted his head and reached for the glass of water on the bed side table. Ichigo cringed at the cold feeling of the water but he was grateful anyway. He tried to ask Shiro how long he had been out but he still couldn't talk to him. With alarm bells ringing he chocked and the water as he felt his neck with his hand. There sat a slim collar with Grimmjow reiatsu still imbedded in it. He turned to scared and confused gaze to Aizen. Silently asking him why he still had the collar on.

"It has Grimmjows reiatsu in it so if I were to remove it you would be in a great deal of pain. I am waiting for Gin to return so that we may remove it in the least painful manner." As he said this Gin walked in looking beyond pissed but once he saw that the teen was up he rushed to his side and sat on the bed near Ichigo's feet. The boy shifted uneasily but didn't move away from his friend.

"Alright let get this over please I want his reiatsu gone from me. I don't want it touching me." The boy said softly with a bit of fear in his voice when he talked about the man who almost took his virginity.

The other two nodded and soon Ichigo was layered in comforting reiatsu of Aizen and Gin as Aizen made his way to Ichigo's neck. He paused just before removing it and told Ichigo, "This is going to hurt. These were designed so that only the person to put it on could take it off. But if you have enough reiatsu you can remove it but it causes a lot of pain. I'm sorry." And with that he forced His reiatsu into the collar and the burning pain started. Ichigo screamed and clung to the over lords jacket as the collar detached leaving a burning pain for a few minutes. When the pain finally receded Ichigo whimpered as shivers rocked his body.

Once his breathing was calmer, Ichigo rested his head on the man's shoulder and fell asleep again. Unsure of what to do Aizen sat on the bed and ran his fingers through the boys' vibrant orange hair.

Aizen sighed and looked towards Gin who was regarding him with a knowing smile that Aizen ignored. "When Ichigo wakes we will discuss what to do with Grimmjow." Gin nodded his head in agreement.

But when Aizen had spoken the boy mumble something and cuddled closer to the ex-captain. The man eyes widened in shock and he heard Gin snicker as he looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Sosuke"

NA: Hahahaha! I finished this one really nicely I'm an evil bitch but I just think Ichigo sighing Sosuke's name is sooooo adorable!

Well anyway I'm leaving how Grimmjow gets punished to you guys. I'm not going to put up another chapter till I get some really good ideas on what to do for Grimmjows punishment and I need details people! And remember I need help finding those two stories I told you about earlier.

Read and Review ppl!

-Chilay


	7. Chapter 7

NA: Hey guys! I just realised that I hadn't been getting all your guys' reviews and I was looking at them on fan fiction and apparently a lot of people have reviewed and it made me really happy. So now that summer school is over I'm gonna start updating again. Btw does anyone know how to do those page break lines?

Ps: I will be thanking people at the end of this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.*Munches on Tom Riddle III's cookies*

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Ichigo snuggled into the warmth that was his pillow. He was slowly waking from a very peaceful sleep. Everything ached but Ichigo felt warm and comfortable, so it wasn't as bad as it could be. He snuggled into the blankets where he lay on his side even as his tight muscles protested the movement. The boy had been dreaming about a certain ex-captain but he wouldn't admit to himself that he was. Suddenly the vizard realized that his pillow shifted and breathed in and out and the arm wrapped around his waist was a surprise that snapped his eyes open. He quickly turned his face up to meet the calm if slightly shocked, gaze of his saviour.

Aizen's hair was messy and looked like it did when he had still been a captain. His eyes were slightly cloudy from sleep and he was absolutely breathtaking. His mouth turned up into a smirk as he noticed the blush on the fiery teens face.

"Good morning Ichigo. How are you feeling?" The man asked calmly even when his thoughts were going in a very dark direction when thinking of all the things he could do to make the teen blush more.

"M-morning, Ai-Aizen. I feel fine I guess considering things." The teen stuttered still not completely recovered from the extremely enticing site that greeted him when he woke up.

And that's when the reality of the situation hit him full force. Here he was in Sosuke Aizen's bed. SOSUKE FREAKING AIZEN! And with that thought in mind, the battered teen jumped out of the bed, ignoring his protesting muscles and bones.

Aizen, noticing his discomfort, decided to change the subject to something a little different. "Since you're awake now I will send for Gin and we can discuss what to do for Grimmjows punishment."

"What do you mean discuss his punishment? I thought that you would have already handed out his punishment." Ichigo asked now completely confused.

"Both Gin and I thought it best to talk it over with you. In case you might want a hand in his punishment, he did after all try to… harm you." Replied Aizen.

The utter disgust in Aizens voice hurt the young vizard. It was then that Ichigo realised that Aizen was disgusted with him. It hurt the teen more than Ichigo would have thought possible, after all the man was his ex-enemy who had tried to kill him a few times so why should it matter if Aizen hated him.

The teen looked down at his feet as he felt depression creeping up on him. _Damn it. What's wrong with me? I shouldn't like him. I shouldn't have feelings for him or even want him to feel the same about me._

Aizen however did not take notice of the teens thoughts and turned his attention to the door when it opened.

"Ah, Ichi-berry! Yer up now, tha's good ya had us worried." Gin's cheery voice cut through Ichigo's thought process and brought his attention out of the teens head. The gloomy atmosphere surrounding the teen however didn't dissipate like his thoughts.

Gin, noticing the dark aura coming from the teen decided to leave it for now and interrogate the teen later when a certain overlord wasn't in the room.

"So, ya got an idea of wha' we gonna do to Grimmy?" Gin asked with his grin faltering a little at the reminder of the assault.

"Actually, I do. Shiro has put some thoughts in my head and I agree with what he's thinking." The teen replied with an evil look on his face.

"And what may I ask are you and your hollow thinking Ichigo?" asked a slightly intrigued Aizen.

"Well, three different things actually, but in what order I have no idea" Ichigo had a look of deep concentration as he was trying to not go into his inner world and physically shut his hollow up who was currently yelling that he should get to go first.

"Ohh do tell Ichi-berry" Gin snickered in anticipation.

"Okay well here's what we were thinking….."

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Hours later inside Ichigo's mind there was a fierce battle going on.

"Ha! Rock beats paper!" yelled the hollow.

"No it doesn't you Idiot. Everyone knows that paper beats rock." Yelled the orange haired teen.

"But that makes no sense! A rock can burst through paper so how can it lose?"

"Paper wraps around the rock making it useless!" The two were starting to get pissed. They had been at this for two hours now and they still hadn't figured out who would get to be the first to punish Grimmjow.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" Shiro yelled and pulled his Zangetsu off his back and charged at his king who had done the same with his own sword. And so the real fight began.

Zangetsu sighed, staring at the two children, so much for the thought of them getting along.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Grimmjow sat on his knees, while being crushed by his lord's spirit pressure. Said man was sitting in his throne way up above the kneeling Espada. Beside him was the fox faced bastard, Ichimaru. Also that pathetic weakling Kurosaki was up there on Aizen's right side.

Kurosaki was staring down at him with that fire that he hated; burning so hot Grimmjow could feel the heat even from where he was on the ground.

"Grimmjow, for your insubordination you will be subjected to three different punishments. You will not be made aware of when they shall happen. The first will be a fight with no restrictions or interruptions with Ichigo. The sec-"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You mean to tell me that as a punishment I have to fight that damn bratty weakling? AND you can't step in to stop either one of us? Hahaha this is great, looks like I can finish what I started earlier, eh berry?" Grimmjows laughing came to a stop as more pressure was placed on him but this time it was not only Aizen's but Gin's as well.

When Aizen was about to speak Ichigo spoke first, "That's exactly what he means Grimmjow. He can't stop either one of us. No matter what happens, there will no one who can do anything to stop what happens." And with that Ichigo, whose eyes turned hard as steel, nodded to Aizen to continue.

"The second is you will be handed over to the hollow, Shirosaki, to be dealt with as he pleases." There was a flash of slight fear over Grimmjows face but he couldn't voice his protests. "And finally you shall be neutered." Aizen, Gin and Ichigo all had to stifle they're smirks as they watched Grimmjows face transform into complete horror. It was one thing to torture someone; it was another thing to remove their pride as a man.

"You will remain in a cell until all of your punishments have been completed"

All Grimmjow could do was sit on his knees and for once he was actually regretting his actions.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Ichigo and Gin walked down the hall that would lead them to the kitchens. It would be empty right now and so it was a good place to talk and Gin could tell that a good talk is what the orange haired teen next to him needed at the moment. Aizen was off dealing with important overlord stuff, so the two were free to do as they wished and since they had yet to eat Gin decided to take the berry somewhere quiet where they could both eat and talk.

After telling the cook what they would like to eat. They sat in the farthest corner away from every other table for more privacy.

"So, wha's wrong Ichi?" Gin asked, being completely serious.

Said teen's head snapped up, eyes wide before his usual scowl took over and his eyes returned to normal size. "Nothing's wrong, what made you think that?" The teen asked.

"Well I think the first hint was tha big stormy cloud that's hangin 'round yer head, but hey that's just littl' old me." Gin said without even a hint of joking in his tone.

"And the second?"

"Ya ain't got any fire in yer eyes anymore. They look dead."

"Oh" Was all Ichigo said in reply. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Gin about why his eyes could possibly be dead looking or rather who the reason is.

"Common Ichigo. As your friend I'm here for ya when ya need me or if ya ever need to talk to someone. So spill it out before ya get yerself hurt from thinkin too much."

"It's just that… No, it's nothing" The teen replied looking down at his lap.

"Is it about what almost happened with Grimmjow? Or is it about Aizen?" Gin asked but all he got in reply was a slight nod.

"Alright so it's both of them eh? So tell me what's wrong Ichi. Let it all out, trust me I can handle it."

And then it hit Ichigo. No one had ever asked him about how he was feeling or how something had affected him. Not when he almost died by Byakuyas blade, not when Rukia or Orihime had been taken, never. But now here was Gin asking him to let it all out on him. Ichigo wasn't sure Gin knew what he was getting himself into but it was true that Ichigo need to let it out, needed to talk to someone who would listen.

"I think Aizen is disgusted by me now" Ichigo spoke in a soft broken voice, his eyes remaining on his lap.

The silence that followed his statement was profound. To say Gin was shocked was an understatement.

"Ya really think that?" Gin's voice was equally soft.

Ichigo nodded. "When he was telling me that you guys hadn't given a punishment to Grimmjow because I might want to have a go at him, he looked and sounded so disgusted when he looked at me. I disgust him and he hasn't even really looked at me since Grimmjow almost raped me." The teen looked ready to cry. It was hurting him so bad. "I know I shouldn't care about what he thinks of me but I can't help it. I like him. Zangetsu said I couldn't hide my feelings from him or Shiro so I decided maybe I shouldn't hide them but then all this happened and now he won't even look at me."

Now Ichigo was crying. He was letting the tears run down his face silently. Gin took a big breath then let it out slowly. He reached over and patted the crying teens head.

"I think yer wrong bout that Ichi. Do you remember what happened after we took the collar off last night?" When the teen shook his head no, Gin continued. "Ya fell asleep in Aizen's arms. Hell, ya even mumbled his first name in your sleep. And what did Aizen do? He just pulled ya closer and fell asleep with ya cuddled right up to 'im. He didn't push ya away or even yell. He isn't disgusted with ya Ichi."

When the teen was about to speak Gin raised a hand signaling him to be quiet. "He is disgusted and mad but not with ya Ichigo. He's disgusted and mad with himself."

Ichigo stopped crying at that statement. He looked up at Gin confused. "Then why won't look at me? If he isn't mad at me then why is he mad at himself?"

Gin snickered "Ya know Ichi; I always thought that ya were a little dense but I didn't think ya were this dense." When Ichigo just continued to stare Gin sighed again.

"You aren't the only one who has feelings that they think they shouldn't. The funny thing is both of ya like each other but yer both too stubborn to admit it and then this happens and ya both avoid each other like the other one has the plague. One of ya needs ta back the hell down and admit that ya like the other."

Gin let loose a deep sigh of frustration. Watching the two males dance around each other's presence like they were on egg shells was getting him in a bad mood and now it was time to interfere.

Ichigo, who had long ago raised his head, stared at Gin with his jaw on the ground. It wasn't possible was it? Could Aizen really feel for him?

'_Well King, there's no time like the present to find out is there?_' Shiro intoned. He and Zangetsu were tired of all the rain so now it was time for them to stop it.

And with that Ichigo made his choice. He stood, his chair skidding across the floor from the sudden movement. With one simple flash step he was at the kitchen doors, and just as he was about to leave, Gin's voice rang out loud, clear and amused.

"If yer sure this is what ya want then don't let yer suborn streak get in tha way. Yers or his."

And with that said Ichigo was gone. Leaving his untouched food on the table.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Aizen sat in his office, staring at the paper work that he was supposed to be doing. Yes, even in Hueco Mundo there was paper work to be done. However, the traitor couldn't concentrate on the meaningless piece of paper. There was a more pressing matter filling his mind, one that contained a certain orange haired vizard. The thought of Ichigo being violated of his innocence made him sick. The teen was under his protection and yet he had almost allowed said teen to be raped in the vizards own room. Aizen never knew that someone could be as disgusted in one's self as he was right then. Every time he looked at the fierce teen he was reminded of how he had failed and it made him sick.

Aizen knew of his feeling towards the boy but that was irrelevant. This boy wasn't someone who would return his feelings anyway. He had after all kidnapped the teen's friend, Orihime.

Aizen sighed as there was a knock at the door. He could sense Ichigo's spirit pressure._ What was he doing here? He should be preparing for his fight with Grimmjow not socializing._ Before Aizen could say to either come in or go away, the teen came in with his head tilted to the ground, his vibrant orange hair blocking the teen's eyes.

"What is-"Aizen began speaking but was cut off by the vizards soft voice.

"We need to talk, Sosuke" Ichigo interrupted.

The use of his first name shocked Sosuke into silence. The teen lifted his head to lock eyes with the overlord. The usual fire in Ichigo's eyes was burning brighter than the pits of hell and the determination making them as hard as steel. They burned into Sosuke as if burning past his eyes and into his soul.

"I want you to tell me why you won't look at me anymore." There was no hesitation in the teen's voice, just pure and hard determination and Sosuke would never admit how much that voice did to him or how many ideas of how to make the voice scream out in pleasure flashed into his mind.

"At the moment Ichigo I am busy with some very important work right now, if you wish we may talk later." Sosuke replied in his usual voice, but apparently that was a bad idea because Ichigo's eyes just got harder.

"No Sosuke we will talk now." The teen pressed his hands against the man's desk and leaned closer to the other. "There are things that we need to discuss and I will not take no for an answer." The teen's voice was as sharp as a blade as if to cut down any arguments. "Now answer my question".

Sosuke sighed, even though the vizards stubborn streak intrigued him and also turned him on, it was slightly inconvenient at times like this.

'_Why don't you just tell him Sosuke? It may turn out better than you feared'_ Came the quietly amused voice of his zanpakuto.

"I was frustrated at my incapability to protect the ones I care for. Even being a lord I cannot protect those close to me. Every time I look at you I feel disappointed in myself that I couldn't protect one of the most important people to me." Sosuke admitted.

When the teen didn't say anything Sosuke thought the worst. "I am sorry if I have offended you in anyway by referring to you as someone important to me. I know that it is impossi-"

Before he could say anything else warm soft lips pressed against his own, effectively stopping his unwanted apology.

When he didn't respond immediately the lips pressed harder as a slick tongue slide across his lips. Then as if autopilot had been disengaged, Sosuke slipped his hand up the teen's neck and into his hair, pulling him closer. The teen moaned as Sosuke's tongue fought his own back into his mouth and so began the fight for dominance. The fight however was quickly won by Sosuke who explored every inch of the hot cavern.

When the need for air became too demanding he pulled back and was graced with the sight of a flushed and panting berry.

And that was Ichigo lost his first kiss. Little did he know that he would be losing a lot of firsts to this man.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

NA: So…. I hope you like that and I will be either updating tomorrow or the day after that. Oh and the people I must thank are A) For having Grimmy get neutered:

The first to suggest it was: cmsully

Followed by: alexrocksdude

B) For Having Grimmy get sent to Shiro and fight Ichigo: Safuuru

Thanks to all who have reviewed and a special thanks to you three!

I'll see you guys soon

Read and Review

-Chilay


End file.
